phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace (alternate realities)
Adult Candace Flynn continues to live in Danville not far from the Danville Museum. At the time of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella's trip into the future, she has three children: Amanda, Xavier, and Fred. Time travel Candace had come to terms with her relationship with Phineas and Ferb over the years, but when they appeared in her backyard as their younger selves after traveling forward in time, her impulse to bust them returned. Though she missed catching them at the museum before they returned to their time, she was able to follow them when Xavier Onassis abandoned his time machine immediately after his arrival in her time period. She selected the day the Rollercoaster was built and succeeded in showing her mother the coaster. Linda called for help to get them rescued. Thinking that all was well, she returned to her own time. It turned out everything was not okay, because busting them caused their mom to call the police, which caused the police helicopter (that, in the unaltered outcome, helped Perry escape) to change course to get to the rollercoaster, and away from Perry and Doofenshmirtz, causing Perry to miss the helicopter. The ball of tin foil caused by Doofenshmirtz's Magnetism Magnifier crashed into the building, and Doofenshmirtz (this time still aware of the danger) jumped down to a lower part of the building, while Perry was hit and placed in a full body cast for a year and a half. During this time, Doofenshmirtz managed to gain the upper hand, and when Perry recovered, Doofenshmirtz won more and more battles as time went on. Doofenshmirtz's rise of power, coupled with the fact that children were "childproofed" due to Phineas and Ferb being busted, caused Doofenshmirtz to become emperor of the world (or at least the Tri-State Area). After realizing the mistake she made, Bad Future Candace returned to that same day and prevented Good Future Candace from busting the boys. When the time machine was destroyed, the two Candace's went in search of the boys. In explaining the situation, Phineas pointed out the paradox that with the good future restored, Bad Future Candace should no longer exist. Thus, she disappeared in a flash of logic ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Memorable Quotes * "Gotta go, Stacy. Good luck with that llama legislation." * "Wow, was I always this nuts?" (upon meeting her younger self) * "Phineas, I'm a fully-grown woman and even I didn't understand any of that." * "Sometimes what you want isn't always what you need. You'll find out as you mature." * "So that's how that happened." (Both Candace's, observing the rollercoaster in the supermarket parking lot) * "Oh, darn." (Bad Future Candace, before ceasing to exist) Background Information *She is similar to present Candace in appearance but has a different face, making her resemble Linda. She also wears pants instead of a skirt. *It is not known if she married before or after having the kids, or if she married at all. As a teenager, she stated on several occasions that one of her goals was to marry and have children. Given this, the children's physical appearance and her romantic interest in Jeremy Johnson, there is a strong likelihood that he is both the father and her husband. *She seems more calm than present Candace, and doesn't obsess over busting Phineas and Ferb. *Her last name has not been stated. While it is tradition in many cultures that a woman take her husband's last name at time of marriage, there is precedent in her own family for retaining her maiden name. Her mother, Linda, chose Flynn-Fletcher and has been called both "Mrs. Flynn" and "Mrs. Fletcher". *In "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", both Candace's can be seen behind a car in the parking lot. This is impossible since Isabella gave Phineas and Ferb the wood-and-steel fusing tool, thus eliminating all of that day's events. Also, the Candace's had gone to "the first day of summer", as quoted by the first future Candace, therefore revealing that she had gone to the original Rollercoaster . Appearances * "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "Last Day of Summer" Category:C Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Candace Flynn Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Flynn family Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Lookalikes